Teddy and Victoire's Wedding
by Skylarking
Summary: What I thought the wedding might be like


"From snogging on the Hogwarts Express" there were a few sniggers, that had become a family joke. "To standing before us now, we couldn't be happier for the two of you. You make a fabulous couple." Harry's declaration was followed by an agreeing applause from the enthusiastic wedding-goers and many raised glasses, matching his own.

Fleur, the bride's mother, was beaming as she made her way to the middle of the raised platform with her husband, Bill to say her bit.

"Victoire, ma belle fille, j'ai si hâte de te voir ici, devant nous, ta famille, avec ton nouveau marri. Il est si chanceux de t'avoir." Teddy nodded his agreement.

" Ton père et moi sommes si fières de toi et Teddy. Nous espérons que ta vie serait pleine de joie. Nous sommes contentes que tu sois parti de notre grande famille Teddy. Et n'oublie pas, on sait ou tu vit maintenant!"

Fleur finished and wipped her eyes and again glasses were raised.

Teddy looked a little nervous but was trying to laugh it off. He had picked up French for Victoire and her family.

Then there was enthusiastic applause from the Delacours and some wolf whistles. But the other side, the Lupin, Weasley and Potter side, was clapping politely. Hermione was laughing hysterically but she was a definite minority.

"And now" began Bill with authority, "I am here to roughly translate what my beautiful wife has just said." He cleared his throat and put on a pair of reading glasses.

"Victoire, my beautiful daughter, we are so happy to see you here, before our family with your new husband. He is so lucky to have you." Teddy nodded again in recognition.

"Your mother and I are so proud of you and Teddy. We wish you many joyful years. We are very happy to have you as part of our large family Teddy. And don't forget, we know where you live!"

And now the Lupin, Weasley, Potter side broke into cheers and laughter. And hearing it in English didn't make Teddy feel any better but Victoire was thrilled so what the heck.

Everyone raised their glasses once more and cheered the happy couple.

The DJ for the night, George Weasley, came over the speakers; little bouncing crystal globes situated at the four corners of the room that helped announce his request. "Can we have the bride and groom on the floor for the first dance." And again, more applause followed the beautiful couple into the middle of the room.

Everyone got a view of the spectacular gown Victoire chose to wear as she was twirled across the dance floor by her dashing husband.

Fleur had insisted that Teddy keep his hair in the darker shades for the night, browns and blacks. None of the usual oranges, blues and pinks, "Or else..." Though, with his blue eyes, for the night, the look worked.

Victoire didn't care either way. She assured him that she wasn't marrying him for his hair colour and had warned him that she would be spending a great deal of the night trying to change its colour.

He conceded and wore a black suit, a black bow tie and a single flower in his crisp white shirt pocket. He also had the commanded brown hair and blue eyes. Though it was technically what he was born with he didn't use that combination too often.

Victoire with her gorgeous violet eyes and strawberry blonde, leaning more to blonde, hair was a brilliant ensemble. When paired with her white, strapless gown, pulled up gracefully to the left with ripples leading to the right and subtle jewels, she was utterly breath taking.

The only jewellery was a simple pearl necklace gracing her neck, earrings to match and her mother's bracelet.

She had taken into account the wedding rhyme to make sure she had all the luck awarded to those who followed the tradition.

Something old; earrings

Something new; dress

Something borrowed; her mother's bracelet

Something blue; *cough-cough*

And a penny in your shoe; her and her mother had glued it into her heeled sandals earlier.

When the song had ended, Victoire's father was called to join the dance floor along with Teddy's mother. Bill got up to join his daughter and since Teddy's mother had died so long ago Ginny stood up to join her 'son'.

For someone who didn't cry much, Ginny was a mess, she was so proud of Teddy for doing so well with his life. He was so much like Harry.

The song began and the two sets of dancers began a beautiful waltz. The clicking of the heels of the four people rebounded theatrically off of the dark wood floor.

When the song was over, the whole wedding party was called for their turn. Teddy and Victoire danced again, along with many others.

Harry and Ginny and Bill and Fleur were there as parents. There were the bridesmaids, Rose and Lily and the maid of honour, her sister. There were also the groomsmen, James, Hugh and Albus and the best man, Harry, but he was already dancing as father.

The lighting in the large room changed, the lights were dimmed until only the orb like speakers were lighting the room with their glow. The music became a mix between muggle songs and wizard bands.

And finally, the rest of the guests stood up and joined the others. The spectacular wedding would never be forgotten.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I'm not sure what else to put here but it won't be depressing. So, basically, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
